La novia de mi mejor amigo
by Night kiryuu yuuki
Summary: Sasuke esta enamorado de hinata y Hinata tiene sentimientos muy fuertes hacia sasuke podrá naruto el mejor amigo de sasuke  ¿quitarles la felicidad de estar juntos?


Hola voy a aclarar algo,Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto sensei algún día se los quitare y haré que hinata se case con sasuke ¡arriba el Sasuhina!

* * *

**La novia de mi mejor amigo**

Era una hermosa noche en la aldea de konoha, era una noche especial a los ojos de un chico de rebelde cabello y color negro como la noche, no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer… o… que decir pero estaba decidido ya no iba a compartir a la mujer que amaba ya no, siempre era frio y distante para los demás no dejaba que ninguna persona irrumpiera en su corazón para no ser lastimado nuevamente

Hmp…-sonrió el azabache internamente al recordar esa sensación de impotencia al ver a los suyos muertos ante sus propios ojos, en ese tiempo era débil era demasiado incrédulo pero desde pequeño siempre hubo un sentimiento de envidia ante esa persona que para él era su más grande admiración

Itachi -En un murmullo casi imperceptible dijo su nombre con melancolía en sus palabras, esa persona que provocaba tal admiración en él, ahora era una basura sin un significado en este mundo que el mismo se había tomado la molestia de eliminar, de apagar su llama, de apagar su vida, como aquel lo había hecho con las personas que amaba, sus padres.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia se albergo en su interior al recordar a esas personas que siempre quiso, a las únicas personas que les abrió su corazón

No podía recordarlos muy bien, de su padre lo único que recordaba era que nunca le prestaba atención que toda la admiración era para su hermano mayor itachi

Hmp- rio por bajo el azabache, que ironia que su hijo prodigio lo terminara matando

Y de su madre lo único que recordaba era su dulzura, su comprensión y su amor incondicional hacia su persona

De un brinco llego al balcón, de una casa grande, se diría que era una mansión muy elegante, todo en esa casa era sumamente delicado, elegante y fino, con impaciencia toco la ventana del balcón en el que se encontraba, nuevamente volvían a él los recuerdos que tuvo en su recorrido, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una dulce voz atrás de su espalda lo sacó de sus pensares

S-Sasuke-kun… -decía un tanto preocupada la dueña de esa voz ¿-s-se encuentra b-bien?

No dijo nada simplemente se le quedo viendo atentamente buscando alguna razón para retractarse de su decisión pero… no encontró ninguna, todo en ella era delicadeza e inocencia, esa inocencia que lo volvía loco cada vez que la besaba, le costaba mucho el poder contener su hambre de mas besos y de mas caricias

La chica al notar como esta le veía con tal ímpetu se ruborizo por completo y bajo su cabeza para no demostrar su vergüenza

Un tanto divertido le veía sasuke, a él le gustaban las reacciones de esa chica lo volvían loco sus rubores, su vergüenza hacia él y más que todo su inocencia, comenzó a dar unos pasos para acortar la distancia que los mantenía prisioneros

Estaba un poco nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, detuvo su movimiento al sentir el rose de una mano contra la suya esta lentamente se iba acomodando para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos

Alzo un poco la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos penetrantes que le veían con ternura, nuevamente bajo la vista penosa, el rubor regresaba a sus facciones cuando la mano del azabache se posaba cuidadosamente en su mentón levantándola lentamente para invitarla a verlo

Hinata… -dijo el azabache con voz un poco ronca- necesito decirte algo

La mencionada al escuchar su nombre asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía pasar

Una vez dentro el azabache tomo asiento y le hizo un gesto de que se sentara junto a él, la oji-luna asintió y acato su orden

Veras- comenzó a hablar sasuke un poco nervioso, las palabras se le quedaron pegadas en su garganta, eso nunca antes le había pasado ¿tanto significaba esa hyuuga para él? Obligándose a hablar puso una de sus manos en su garganta para así poder sacar el habla

La ojiblanca se sentía un tanto nerviosa por lo que le fuera a decir el ojinegro e involuntariamente se removía incomoda en su lugar

Sasuke no paso por alto las reacciones de la hyuuga así que mando por el caño sus inseguridades y comenzó a hablar

Yo te quiero decir que para mí antes no era tan importante tener una mujer a mi lado- dijo el azabache con su semblante imperturbable, pero… -se detuvo en ese instante

P-pero- dijo un poco nerviosa la hyuuga de verdad que eso la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel

Pero- volvió a decir el ojinegro, me he dado cuenta que mi luz eres tú, tú fuiste la que acabo con mi demonio interno y también la que me da fuerzas para salir adelante y también te quiero a mi lado ya no quiero compartirte con nadie por favor Hinata termina con ese baka y quédate conmigo-le dirigió una mirada llena de determinación a la ojiluna

S-sasuke-kun y-yo… -no pudo terminar su frase, al sentir unos labios que se unían a los suyos un poco sorprendida por el acto del ojinegro trato de apartarlo pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y termino correspondiendo el beso, un poco tímidamente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, ella deseaba estar al lado de él pero… no podía, ese pensamiento fue lo que la impulso a terminar la fricción entre sus labios

Gomen-gomenasai, s-sasuke-kun pero… no podemos s-seguir haciendo esto-le dirigió la mirada con algo de tristeza

Porque no- arremetió el azabache con algo de molestia en sus palabras- solo porque no le quieres romper el corazón a naruto vas a ser infeliz para toda tu vida- ya la molestia que sentía se estaba asiendo demasiado notoria

Gomen-gomenasai, sasuke-kun pero… no le puedo hacer eso a naruto-kun- dijo la ojiluna en ese momento necesitaba toda la fuerza posible para contener el llanto que ya se estaba haciendo notorio por una de sus mejillas ya no pudo mas, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza de su corazón

Sasuke al ver lo que le había causado se puso a meditar un poco

Y si, dudo un momento pero prosiguió- si lo convenzo de que el termine contigo

P-pero-dijo un poco dudosa Hinata no podía creer la oferta que le había puesto el azabache- ¿co-como harás?

El azabache sonrió vencedor con su sonrisa plasmada en sus labios prosiguió-eso significa que aceptas

S-si p-pero dime co-como harás, le pregunto la ojiluna con la duda plasmada en su rostro

Al oír sus palabras, su felicidad no pudo ser más grande por fin podía estar junto a la persona que más quería y no podía ser más fácil solo tenía que deshacerse del baka de su amigo

Confía en mí- le dijo el azabache con voz ronca y una sonrisa de medio lado y sin más se esfumo en una nube de humo ante la sorpresa de la ojiluna

E-está bien sasuke-kun- puso sus manos en su pecho en señal de que la esperanza estaba nuevamente albergada en su corazón-Confiare en ti

Continuara…..

* * *

Hola se que ahorita deben estar pensando ¿como sasuke uchiha se enamoro de hinata hyuuga?, tranquilidad en proximo capi lo pongo

se me quieren dejar un rewiew, sugerencia o queja xfis háganlo n_n

aaaaaa y otra cosita sus opiniones me importan mucho alrededor de la historia quiero hacer un campito para lo que es lemon, si me pudieran ayudar dandome ideas sería perfecto

sayonara en el próximo capi contesto rewiews


End file.
